


Three Course Meal

by Carwarn



Series: goldenrat but its almost always nsfw [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, beetlebabes dont touch my shit, goldenrat, no actual threesome just a lot of teasing, short fic just for fun, this time...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carwarn/pseuds/Carwarn
Summary: The Maitlands get a nice...big..surprise after finishing up dinner with the Deetz.





	Three Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a W H I L E and so this is just for fun and to test out the waters before I upload any more content. I might add on to this story seeing as how I planned it to be the one shot that it is but had to catch myself and delete whole paragraphs of smut. If I get good feedback or if I feel like uploading more then I'll get to work but so far this is just me introducing myself back into fanfiction game. Also there isnt enough nsfw goldenrat fanfics sooo yeah lol. I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Adam. Barbara. That dinner was so lovely!” Delia said with a smile as she picks up a napkin and dabs it around her mouth. “I mean, who knew dead people could cook?”

The Maitlands laugh nervously at Delia’s honest yet subtly rude comment.

Lydia places her fork down on her plate and lazily pushes herself from the table. “It’s true though! This is the best spaghetti I’ve ever had. Mom didn’t even make it this good.” After she rose up from her chair she stretched out her arms and gave a big yawn. “Welp, I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see you guys-,” she makes her hands into finger guns “- in the morning.”

With that Charles hops up from the table. “I suppose I’ll follow along with her and hit the hay myself. Goodnight you three.”

“And don’t worry you all, I’ll get the dishes,” Delia exclaims happily as she picks up plates from the table. “I’m like an owl, I stay up late and If I try really hard I think can turn my head halfway around my body. Wanna see it?!”

“No thanks,” the Maitlands say in unison. Barbara goes to Delia and gives her a hug before she and Adam walk out of the kitchen and up to the attic. While walking tiredly to their room Adam turns his head to his wife and kisses her forehead.

“Well, that felt nice. Y’know….Cooking for them and all. They seemed to really enjoy it, don’tcha think honey?”

Barbara gives him a warm smile and gently grabs his hand. They playfully swing their arms as they’re walking up the stairs. “Yeah, I would love to do it more often. Especially since Delia can’t cook to save her life.”

Adam’s face scrunches up as he remembers all the food Delia had burned. Which is almost every meal the family has eaten these past few months.

“Ugh…..yeah…”

After a few seconds of silence, Barbara gives out a sigh as they reach for the attic door. “I hope BJ hasn’t roughed up the attic. You know how he gets when he’s restless.” When the Maitlands opened the door, what they see sends a tinge of shock down their nonexistent spines.

Beetlejuice was naked with the only article of clothing on him being a pair of hole-ridden socks. The demon’s hair turned a bright yellow as he saw his lovers standing in the frame of the doorway.

“My babies! You’ve decided to come back to daddy!”

“ _Beetlejuice why are you naked!?_ ” Adam said as he quickly turned around, shutting the door behind them in the process.

“Because I’m comfortable with my body, _Adam_.”

Barbara who had her hand plastered over her eyes walks up to him. “BJ I know we’re together now but that doesn’t mean you can just walk around in our room naked! What if it was somebody else that walked in?”

Beetlejuice bent down to her eye level and pecks her on the lips, the sudden contact making her body jerk. “Don’t worry babes, everyone else knows to knock before coming in. You just didn’t get the memo.” Beetlejuice took a drag of a cigar that he was levitating in front of his face and retrohaled it. “Also, what are you guys doing? Trying to ~look away in humility? You’re in love with a fucking demon it’s to late to act like celibate, middle-aged Catholics.”

Barbara let out a frustrated sigh and removes her hands from her eyes. “That’s not the point Beetlejuice it’s just that-“

At that moment Barbara made eye contact with Beetlejuice’s nether region.

His dick was huge and erect with a patch of small green hair covering the base. Barbara quickly looks up at BJ, hoping he didn’t catch her looking at it. But He did. He did catch her looking at it.

“I mean if you wanna touch it you can.”

Barbara blushes out of embarrassment and tries to collect her thoughts. “No! It’s just that I’ve never seen a..penis that..uh..large before.” She turns her head to the side to hide her blush. Just then Adam turns away from the door to face them and ended up also making eye contact with his boyfriend’s sizeable "package".

“You’re right Barbara it’s so long and girthy!… And circumcised???”

“Adam please swear to me you’ll never call my junk ‘girthy’ ever again…" Beetlejuice looks at him with a sly grin on his face, "..you fuckin' perv.”

Adam places his hands on his hips and gives him an amusing smile.

“You’re calling me a pervert? Didn’t you kiss both of us without our consent when you first met us?”

“Okay, but who liked it enough to summon me back?” Beetlejuice starts to saunter up to Adam who couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend’s dick that was bobbing up and down with each step he took. “Even after all the trouble you guys went through to get rid of me?”

Adam tries to look away in an attempt to hide the obvious arousal on his face but the demon lifts his head and gives him a deep, wet, hungry kiss. After a few seconds, he slowly pulls away, softly biting Adam’s lip as they disconnected. Beetlejuice then reaches behind his partner and gives his ass a quick, rough squeeze. When Adam pulled himself together he notices a tent in his pants.

“Oh dear..”

Beetlejuice laughs and caresses Adam’s hard-on which makes him jolt, “wow it didn’t take much for _that_ to happen.”

Without warning, Adam slaps BJ’s hand away and he gives Adam a confused look in return.

“Why are you guys so tense? Didn’t you two have sex before I came along?”

Adam gives him a nervous smile and places his hand on his partner’s cheek, “Yes! It’s just we…never had a third person in our relationship….who was also a demon….”

Beetlejuice looks over to Barbara who was sitting on the bed. She smiles at him reassuringly and nods her head in agreement. “I promise, we love you gummy worm, it’s just that this is all new to us. I mean, when we were alive we had sex but it was like, twice a month maybe?-“

Adam chimes in, “-and we both weren’t really good at it so we didn’t do it often. Sex is not that important to us.”

“Wow, that’s sad.” Beetlejuice turns his head to Barbara and flashes her a deliciously evil smirk. “Well….it’s definitely important to me-“, he then takes his hand and wraps it around his lengthy cock, stroking it slowly while looking straight into Barbara’s eyes. “-and believe me, by the time I’m done with you two-“, he pauses and bites his lips while letting out a moan from his deep, gruff voice. “-you guys won't be able to walk the next day.”

A shy smile with a tint of pink blush spreads across her face. “If you’re trying to seduce me it’s not working!” She teases as he slowly makes his way towards her.

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

All of sudden Beetlejuice materializes in front of Barbara and pounces on her, laying her down on the bed. He kisses and licks her neck while she giggles and squeals almost uncontrollably. He then opens her legs and nestles his body in between them so his dick could grind against her labia, her damp panties being the only thing keeping him from going inside of her. Barbara’s giggles quickly alter into sugar-sweet moans as Beetlejuice’s throbbing, hard cock pushes against her pussy. The feeling of his stubble and his long, thick tongue grazing her neck; along with him rubbing against her clit through the moist fabric is enough to make her cum right then and there. But she tries her best to hold it in for her demon.

Beetlejuice whispers in her ear, “don’t tell me you’re gonna cum already...”

“N-no! I’m fine! Just keep…ah~ doing what you’re doing!”

After hearing her words of encouragement, BJ’s hair turns velvety red. He gently pulls his shaft away from her and growls in her ear, “oh but I thought you didn’t want me, babes?”

Barbara scoffs, "stop teasing me and-“, she racks her brain for the right words

“- put your… _cock_ in me!”

Adam lets out an audible gasp, never hearing that word come out of his wife’s mouth before. 

“Barbara I’m gonna fuckin' destroy you.”

With a snap of his finger, Beetlejuice makes Barbara’s panties disappear from her body. “Are you ready?”

“Hey wait!”

BJ pauses and looks over to Adam whose boner was now clearly visible.

“I’m not in the mood for full-blown sex right now but are you okay with fellatio?” Adam questions with a slightly concerned look on his face. Beetlejuice looks him up and down, biting his lip in the process. “Come here you sexy unsalted cracker!”

Adam's face beams with joy as he dorkishly power walks over to the bed and takes his pants off along with his shirt and briefs. Beetlejuice looks at Adam’s penis, surprised that it's not small but not big either. “Adam you’re not to bad yourself”, he says with a wink. Adam chuckles quietly before BJ slowly enters Barbara, making her moan once again. He began to softly thrust inside of her, going in and out with a gentle rhythm. 

"Babes, tell me when you need me to go harder alright?  
  
Barbara grabs her lover's hair with one hand and sinks her nails into his back with the other. " _Yes~_ ill l-let you know~ _"_  
  
While he's working on Barabara, he turns his attention to Adam and licks him from the base all the way to tip. Adam lets out a shaky, low exhale as Beetlejuice's rough but careful tongue salivates up and down his cock. With each lap, Adam feels his knees buckling.  
  
"OOooh _wow_ ~ please don't..s-stop doing that...the thing...I-I mean this....don't stop d-doing this..."

BJ lifts up his head, "aaw Adam you're so sexy when you act all nervous and stupid." He gives the flustered man another lick, " like a young Alec Baldwin with crippling anxiety."  
  
Beetlejuice takes his tongue and does another long lap from the tip to the base this time, making sure to mix in sloppy kisses during his licks. Adam lets out another exhale and sucks in through his teeth. The demon then takes one hand and reaches up Barbara's dress.  
  
He starts playing with her nipple, flicking and rolling it with his thumb. Barbara lost in complete, nausea-inducing ecstasy, lets out a drawn-out whimper. "Aahh~ this feels...soo damn good~"

For a few seconds, BJ takes his mouth away from Adam and plants a small kiss on Barbara's lips. 

"I’m gonna fuck you guys up tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to slide me a message or an ask my tumblr is @letmeridemybicycle.


End file.
